Judgement of Corruption
by VerticalYogurt
Summary: After being framed for a murder he didn't commit, Germany suffers the death penalty, leaving Fem!Italy with a broken heart. FrIta and GerIta


This fic was really depressing o-o oh god~  
Well everyone, here it is, after 45 minutes of blood, sweat, and tear-filled writing, this happened.  
The judge in this was inspired by 'Judgement of Corruption' by Kaito ^^  
watch?v=d2SXc0dH4K8 if you wanna see it c:

**(Note none of this happened in actual history)  
**  
"I plead you guilty, my dear friend," the judge said, grinning evilly. Germany opened his mouth in shock. "Wh-what? I was framed! I swear to you!" the clearly innocent country yelled, close to tears. Axis and Allies together as jury, Italy wrapped his arms around Japan's neck, stuffing his head in his shoulder. He was sobbing desperately. "Punishment…" the evil judge said,

Germany's eyes opened wide, and he gasped as a tear rolled down his cheek. He looked over at Italy. He was squeezing his fellow ally, practically screaming "NOO!" between sobs. Japan was angry. None of them, not even Germany, knew what has been said he did, or who framed him. He patted Italy's back. Germany whispered to himself, "Italia…" it was his job to protect him. How on earth was he going to carry on without him? How will Japan handle this? The men in black armour grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him away. No one knew what fate he would suffer behind the doors he was being dragged to, but everyone knew it would be terrible. He thought to himself, "This is it, and there's nothing I can do about it." Everyone watched Germany get dragged away, even Italy, who was reaching out to him, screaming his name, tears hitting the ground. Why must this happen to his boyfriend, who he was just about to ask for his hand in marriage in a week. He wanted him to be taken away, Germany didn't deserve this. What crime has he ever done? Who set him up to this? He needed help, something was wrong. But all he could do was scream and cry, wishing for his ally to come back magically. France looked over at Italy, a tear falling from his face. Italy then realized something after looking at the judge's face. He only cared about money, and Germany was running low at the current time. That's why he sentenced him to death. The doors shut, a loud CLANK echoing around the silent room, along with the last trails of Italy's sobs. He continued to sob.  
**~LATER~**  
It was nighttime, around 11:00pm, and it was raining. Italy was sitting on a park bench, watching the rain fall, not caring about getting completely soaked in water. Funny, he thought to himself. Germany said, on his dying day, he wanted it to rain. He smiled a bit to himself, crying a bit still. He couldn't believe that he was so close to having him as a life partner. He took the ring case out of his pocket, looking inside at the simple yet elegant gold ring. He shut it and threw it into a puddle, sobbing again. He pulled up his legs, hugging his knees. He sat there crying for about twenty minutes when he felt the rain suddenly stop falling on him. He looked up and saw a black umbrella over him, and turned his head to see a smiling yet saddened nation next to him. "France, what are you doing here?" he said between sobs. "I'm sorry this happened to you." he said, sitting down next to Italy. "D-do you know why this h-happened to Ger-r-many?" Italy cried. "I'm so sorry to say this, but after everyone left, I stayed for a little while afterwards to admire the paintings. They were gorgeous, but I looked over and saw America handing the judge a small fortune," he said, frowning. Italy was in shock. "W-why?" "I'm so sorry, Italy. This shouldn't have happened," he said, putting his arm around Italy. Italy hugged him, crying into his chest. "I want to bring him back," he said. "It's just not possible, even with England," France said, patting his head. Italy looked up at him. "Thank you," he said, quickly kissing him on the cheek. France grabbed him and kissed him passionately, hoping to ease away all of the pain he had gone through earlier.  
END

_3/10_

**_(IMPORTANT NOTE:_** **The ratio at the bottom is the possibility of another chapter *0/10 being totally not writing another chapter at all and 10/10 is chapter two on its way* NOTE TO IMPORTANT NOTE: This ratio is based off of my first thoughts, so it's almost never 100% accurate)**


End file.
